


Myriad

by Ranementality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranementality/pseuds/Ranementality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times for jokes. A proposal isn't one of them. Short drabble of Cas popping the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myriad

**Author's Note:**

> First day of my MAS 3 class and it was boring as hell.

He smiles and Cas thinks it's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Eyes crinkling in delight and mouth stretched wide like he couldn't contain his happiness. He is stunned, the sight itself too much. But knowing that his proposal, knowing that  _he_ is the reason behind this smile is another thing. It knocks the breath out of him.

He is breathless.

"Is-is that a yes?" He asks timidly, uncertainly once he regained his breathing. Because he can't be sure, not yet, no. In fact, he can never be sure with Dean Winchester and yet he is attracted nonetheless, like a moth to a fire, metal to a magnet. Sometimes, when he is not annoyed by this certrain trait of his lover, he likes to think it's part of Dean's charm, an element to their whirlwind of a romance. 

"No." Castiel freezes, his heart breaking almost instantly. "Yes! God, Cas, you idiot. Of course, it's a yes!"

"Dean." He says. His mouth is slacked and it comes out as a defeated plea. His hands are shaking and a flash of guilt immediately crosses the freckled face.

"I'm sorry, Cas. 'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Can't get my stupid mouth shut." He gathers the shaking man close, kissing him tenderly by the hairline. He whispers soothing words; words of love, words of apology, words of tenderness.

"I hate you." Cas says quietly below his chin.

He smiles widely, that same smile, but Cas doens't see. Dean is so happy, so very happy that he cradles Cas' face in his hands and presses a kiss to his forehead. "No you don't. You just asked me to marry you."

Cas snakes his arms around him, their bodies flush against each other. "I love you, Dean." He says, his voice muffled by Dean's shoulders. "I'm so happy."

Dean continues to embrace him, the swell of affection for this man threatening to overwhelm him and he holds on tightly, not- _never_ wanting to let go. He buries his head on the curve of the other man's neck. He breathes him in, breathes in his scent and Dean is already thrilled with the idea of waking up to this everyday.

He can't wait.

_Fin_


End file.
